To think that we are in love with each other
by LuffyDragneelTheGreatFighter
Summary: Lucy tell to her friend that she liked the Natsu. And Natsu heard it. Oh gosh what will Natsu do? Sorry if my english is SUCKS... T T


**Original story, manga, animation by Hiro Mashima**

**FF story by LuffyDragneelTheGreatFighter **

**Rate: K+**

**Words:1k+**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Natsu D. X Lucy H.**

**Summary: **

**Lucy tell to her friend that she love Natsu and Natsu heard it.**

**Oh gosh what will Natsu do in order to express his feeling for Lucy?**

**Sorry if my english is sucks T_T**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hiro Mashima is the one who created Fairy Tail so I didn't own it! :D**

It was a normal day in Magnolia and a normal day in Fairy Tail guild too. Same as usual, the Fairy Tail mages are fighting at each other and launghing at each other. And our favourite celestial mage are sitting at the bar talking with the bookworm and bar maid.

Normal POV

"Nee~ what do you think about Natsu?" Levy asked as she walked herself tp the bar and took a seat beside Lucy and crossed her arms pouted slightly. Then she earn a chuckled from Lucy.

"Well.. Natsu is a good guy, he's nice and warm, not to mention his idiotic laugh that made him totally innocent." Lucy said as she drink her orange juice and laughed.

"Then, what do you think about Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Eeh?! I-I mean Gajeel is nice and he's a kind person, most of all I think he's very cool" Levy said with a blush on her face.

Then Lucy smirked at her blue haired best friend. "Well.. Well.. Levy-chan you're fall in love with him aren't you? Oh Gajeel.. How lucky you are.. To think that our smart Levy-chan would fall in love with you~´Lucy laughed.

"H-Hey! How about you Lu-chan? Have you love someone else already?" Levy asked and the most surprised is Lucy is nodded at her.

Lucy POV

"WHAT?! Lu-chan you already love someone else? Oh my gosh oh my gosh Lu-chan!" Levy-chan shrieked and hugged me.

"L-Levy-chan.. Don't say it out loud! I will die in embarrassment!" I said to Levy-chan loudly and covered Levy-chan mouth with my hand.

"Ara ara.. Lucy-chan.. Anyway who is the person you love? Nee.. Lucy-chan~ tell me!" Mira-san said to me and she squealed happily.

"Er.. That person is- wait! Don't tell it to everyone okay? Promise me!" I yelled to Levy-chan and Mira-san.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy.." Both of them said lazily.

"A-Actually the person I love is Natsu. Argh! I don't know why I fell in love with him the biggest problem is he is such an idiot! I'm so frustrating! So frustrating!" I sighed heavily.

Then Mira-san and Levy-chan squealed happily. "Kyaa! I know it I know it already! Natsu and you are really mean for each other! I knew it from the beginning since Natsu took you to Fairy Tail~"

And I blusing madly. I just hope that they didn't see I'm blushing... *sigh*

Normal POV

Then the fire dragon slayer heard the celestial mage sighed and launched himself toward Lucy.

"Luceeeeeee.." The fire dragon slayer whined. Then Lucy screamed on top of her lungs.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as loud as she can and she whacked the pink haired idiot so hard until he stop her from hitting his hand so hard.

"Ouch! Luceeeeee... That's hurt! You're killling me...!" the pink haired mage pouted.

"It's all your fault Natsu. You're the one who showed up without any sound!" Lucy sighed heavily again.

"Luceeeeee... Are you okay? Just now I heard your sighed and you keep saying that you're frustrated. What's wrong Luce?" The pink haired mage asked her.

"Yeah... I'm sure that I'm fine.. Nothing is wrong with me." The celestial mage said.

"**mm... I just hope Natsu didn't heard I say I love him just now" **Lucy thought.

"Are you sure Luceeeee? I don't think you're fine. Should I accompany you when you're going home?" The pink haired mage asked.

"Yeah... I'm sure Natsu.. Do what you want..." Luce sighed and walked to the outside and a pink haired boy followed her in order to walk her home.

~In the guild~

"Awww... Those two are really cute when they're together.. But they're the densest couple too..." The bar maid sighed dramatically.

"Yeah.. They're so slow! Especially Natsu! I don't think he's already realize his feeling to Lu-chan!" The solid script mage said with a sad face.

"Let's hope that two will become a couple tomorrow.." both of them said in unison.

"Happy! Help me to take a pictures of Natsu and Lucy-chan please! If you help me I will give you a fish for a week and help you to date Charle!" Mirajane said to Happy.

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled and took the camera out from his bag.

~In Lucy's House~

Natsu POV

"Natsu! I will take a bath! Remember no peeking!" Luce said

"Yeah- wait! What do you mean by that? You knew it from the beginning I'm not a pervert at all!" I protested loudly but Luce ignored my protest.

*10 minutes later*

"Ahh.. What a nice bath.." Luce said happily.

"**Wait! She finished her bath already? That's fast.. Should I tell her that I already know she love me? I heard it when in the guild just now... *sigh* maybe I should tell it to her.. I hate lying to a person so much especially her.." **I thought.

"Luce.. You know... just now I heard you said you love me in the guild. It is true?" I said to Luce and her eyes widened when she heard what I said.

"W-What? What are you talking about Natsu?" She rolled her eyes and tried to calm herself down and hell yeah I can see her blush clearly.

"I heard it just now in the guild Luce.. I maybe dense and act like an idiot but I'm not worser than you thought, most of all I hate lying to anyone." I said with a proud face.

"Natsu.. Yes I love you! I have a crush on you when we first met! But I'm afraid that will ruined our friendship! I don't want something like that will happen on us! Just forget that I love you okay?" She said and I can see she's shaking and I smelled a salty tears pouring down from her beautiful eyes and her face are red.

"**Luce is beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl I ever met! I fell in love with her at a first sight and I just realize it two days ago. I love her chocolate eyes is so pure and warm, I love her hair it smelled like a vanilla, and I love her smiled the most as if could make me blind everytime I see it." **I thought.

"Luce... How am I supposed to forget your confession? There's no way I can forget the confession from the person I love!" I yelled and blushed.

Lucy POV

"Luce... How am I supposed to forget your confession? There's no way I can forget the confession from the person I love!" Natsu yelled and blushed.

I feel my world stopped. All I can hear is my heart beating sound.. and its so fast. I feel the heat rising up to my cheek and** "-wait! The person he love is me? I thought he love Lissana? Since she's his childhood bestfriend." **I thought.

"N-Natsu? What do you mean by that?" I said.

"What do I mean by that? Seriously Luce I swear I said it just now aren't I? I love you Luce! And I mean it!" He yelled and I pulled him into hug.

Natsu POV

My eyes widened when Luce hugged me-wait! She HUGGED me! OMG! OMG! I'm so HAPPY! OH KAMI-SAMA thanks for supporting my LOVE LIFE! I said in my thought and I thanks to God secretly.

"UWAHHH! I-I thought that you're not going to return my love!" she cried and I comforting her with hugging her tightly not to tight cause I'm afraid she might get hurt and I caressing her lovely hair and smelled it.

"**Umm... **(A/N: okay! He maybe sound like a pervert but he can't help it)** Luce smelled sooooo good.. She smelled like a vanilla and a sun. Damn.. I love her smell" ** I thought.

"Shh.. Not crying anymore Luce.. Or else Erza will kill me with her swords" I laughed.

"Silly Natsu..." She muttered and pouted then I laughed again. **"Oh man.. She's so cute! I just want to pinch her cheek so badly!" **I thought.

Then I lifted her chin in order to make her look at me then I close the gap between our lips. I can tell her eyes widened and I pulled back with a light blush on my cheek.

"N-Natsu wha-" I silenced her with a kiss again and I surprised that she accepted it.

That happy moment was stopped when I heard someone is taking a pictures of us then I runned toward the window and opened it then I saw Happy is taking a pictures of me and Luce hugging and kissing together.

"HAPPY!" I yelled as loud as I can and I can see Luce face is paled.

"AYE SIR! Shishishi Natsu~ don't forget to treat anyone okay?" Happy said and flew away.

"Tch... That damn flying neko.." I muttered and blushed a little bit then Luce is laughing at me.

"HAHAHA! Your face are so funny! HAHA! You should try to see yourself in that face Natsu!" Luce laughed so hard and I can feel that I'm blushing so hard right now.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Tch she's teasing me huh? Well.. My Princess don't know what will happen when she teased The Great Dragneel... *smirk*

"Luceeeeeeeeeeeee... Don't teased me~ I whined.

Lucy POV

"**Damn.. I hate his whined. But he's so cute-WAIT! WHAT?!" **I thought.

This is bad.. I saw he's smirking at me just now.

Normal POV

"Lucee... Hey Luce.. Maybe we should tell to Mira that we are alreadya couple..." the pink haired mage said innocently.

"Hey! I will die in embarrassment!" the celestial mage blushing so hard.

"That's good.. Cause I wanna take a revenge on you for teasing me just now.. *smirk*" the pink haired mage teased his princess.

"Natsuuuuu~ Don't teased me~" the celestial mage whined.

"I will always tease you and I will give you a sweet revenge.. *grin*" the pink haired mage grinned at her.

Natsu POV

After I said that I quickly grabbed her hand and rush to the guild as fast as I can.

"KYAAAAAA! You idiot! Too fast too fast!" Luce screamed.

"HAHAHA! Should I go faster or what? *smirk*" I said.

AH! We already arrived at the guild when I said that. Then I opened the door and run to Mira.

"Mira! Me and Luce are a couple from now! And Luce's mine! *grin*" I said. Then guess what? Mira fainted.

Then Levy shrieked and hugged me like a brother and she squealed "Natsu! Finally both of you are a couple! You idiot! How long I've waiting for that? For the mavis sake I'm waiting for a year Natsu!" she said happily.

Then I saw a blue flying neko, and I remembered what happened just now.

"HAPPY! You better DELETE tha pictures! If not I will burn you to a crisp!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"AYE SIR! No way Natsu~ if I delete it Mirajane will make me die without give me a fish for a week." Happy laughed.

Then I turned my head to Mire and stared at her with so-you-told-him-to-do-it like.

"MIRA!" I yelled.

"Well congratulation for you squinty eyes!" Gray said

"What are you saying droopy eyes?" I yelled.

"Flame brain!"

"Pants shogun!"

"Idiot!"

"Ice princess!"

"Lame!"

"Hentai star!"

"You coloured your hair to pink!"

"Its natural you stripper!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" The great titania Erza Scarlet yelled and glared at them.

"One time again if I see you fighting each other I will SKIN you alive!" she yelled.

"AYE!" me and hentai star yelled.

**How's that? It is good or not? Well its my first fanfic XD oh-sorry if my english is sucks TAT please don't blame me! I'm just a 13 years old teenager! Gomen ne! *run away* aishiteru minna!**

**Japanese translation**

**Kami-sama: God**

**Neko: Cat**

**Gomen ne: Sorry**

**Aishiteru: I love you**

**Minna: guys**

**My website: .com (in DA I said I'm 1997 but that's fake one okay? The truth is I'm 1999)**

**HAHA! Please review anyway! Just click that 'Review' button. ;) **


End file.
